1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a reflection type screen for front projection display apparatus, and more particularly to a reflection type screen for a short throw ratio front projection display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a front projection display apparatus includes a reflection type screen that displays an image, and a projector disposed in front of the screen that projects the image to the screen.
Since the front projection display apparatus uses a reflection type screen, the front projection display apparatus has an advantage of increasing brightness of an image. However, if the front projection display apparatus is used in a bright room condition, the front projection display apparatus has a downside of providing decreased contrast of an image due to the external light.
A short throw ratio projection display apparatus, which has a very short distance between a projector and a reflection type screen, may include another downside of decreased brightness uniformity, compared to the related art projection display apparatuses. For example, brightness at a lower part of a screen of the display apparatus may be relatively high, whereas brightness at an upper part of the screen may be relatively low.